The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There are many known forms of backwashing devices in the art. For example, one commonly utilized device includes a hardened back scrubber wherein a central member houses a plurality of bristles that are designed to scrape and exfoliate the skin on a user's back. Another commonly utilized device includes specially made towels having an elongated construction so as to allow a user to run the towel body across their back.
To this end, utilization of the soft elongated towels is much more soothing than the hardened back scrubber; however, the soft nature of these towels often causes them to fold and/or lose their shape when making contact with the users back. As such, the user must make several awkward movements and/or contortions of their body to ensure the towel cleans their entire back.
In light of the above, it would be beneficial to provide a back and body washing device that combines the soft and comfortable nature of a traditional towel with the ability to maintain a specific shape during use.